Draconic Sanctuary
Upon reaching Guild Level 3, guild leaders have the option to unlock the Draconic Santuary from their Guild Technology tab. To access the Sancutary once this technology has been unlocked, simply click the green dragon icon at the top of the menu to teleport fom anywhere in Auratia. Players can port to the Draconic Sanctuary as often as they like and will be returned to their previous location upon exiting. The Draconic Sanctuary is a private area where guild members who have earned at least 100 Guild Points from completeing guild missions can perform various tasks including accessing Guild Storage if it has been unlocked, utilizing unsealed Draconic Flutes, and challenging sanctuary bosses. Every sanctuary has a Guild Agent which players can interact with to manage their Dragon Lair, attune Dragon Shards or even remove them from gear. The Guild Agent can also activate your Guild Alter which can be used once per day to summon a Draconic Sanctuary boss. When you defeat a sanctuary boss you will be awarded Vanquisher Insignias which can be used as currency to purchase rewards from the Guild Agent. Guild Agent Items You can use Vanquisher Insignias to purchase the following goods from the Guild Agent within your Draconic Sanctuary: *Sealed Skyhammer Dragon Capsule ~ 500 Vanquisher Insignias. Open to receive one of the following prizes: Shockwave Gale Egg, 500x Vanquisher Insignias, 25x Basic Strengthening Crystal, 5x Catalyst, 5x Underworld Merchant Flute, 10x Transportation Rune, 5x Dragon Training Whip, 5x Repair Hammer, or 5x Attribute Lock Crystal. (2x Seal-Breaking Powder must be used to unlock this capsule). *Recipe: Immaculate Sacrifice ~ 10 Vanquisher Insignias. Amy the Guild Agent thoughtfully copied this powerful recipe from the Lyaree Brotherhood. When offering items to the alter, just add an Immaculate Sacrifice to ensure maximum strength! (Must be Chef Level 60 to craft it). *Porthian Material Box ~ 80 Vanquisher Insignias. Right-click to obtain one special Porthian material at random: Minor Claw Essence, Minor Fang Essence, or Minor Tail Essence. *Recipe: Porthian Armlet ~ 10 Vanquisher Insignias. The Porthian Suit Set was specially designed by Avatar the master tinkerer. Even beginners can produce it as long as they follow Amy the Guild Agent's detailed recipe. It can only be used by you! Level 65 Dragon Equipment Suit Armlet. *Recipe: Porthian Saddle ~ 10 Vanquisher Insignias. The Porthian Suit Set was specially designed by Avatar the master tinkerer. Even beginners can produce it as long as they follow Amy the Guild Agent's detailed recipe. It can only be used by you! Level 65 Dragon Equipment Suit Saddle. *Recipe: Porthian Armor ~ 10 Vanquisher Insignias. The Porthian Suit Set was specially designed by Avatar the master tinkerer. Even beginners can produce it as long as they follow Amy the Guild Agent's detailed recipe. It can only be used by you! Level 65 Dragon Equipment Suit Armor. *Mandrolace Material Box ~ 100 Vanquisher Insignias. Right-click to obtain one special Mandrolace material at random: Medium Claw Essence, Medium Fang Essence, or Medium Tail Essence. *Recipe Mandrolace Armlet ~ 20 Vanquisher Insignias. The Mandrolace Suit Set was specially designed by Avatar the master tinkerer. Even beginners can produce it as long as they follow Amy the Guild Agent's detailed recipe. It can only be used by you! Level 80 Dragon Equipment Suit Armlet. *Recipe: Mandrolace Saddle ~ 20 Vanquisher Insignias. The Mandrolace Suit Set was specially designed by Avatar the master tinkerer. Even beginners can produce it as long as they follow Amy the Guild Agent's detailed recipe. It can only be used by you! Level 80 Dragon Equipment Suit Saddle. *Recipe: Mandrolace Armor ~ 20 Vanquisher Insignias. The Mandrolace Suit Set was specially designed by Avatar the master tinkerer. Even beginners can produce it as long as they follow Amy the Guild Agent's detailed recipe. It can only be used by you! Level 80 Dragon Equipment Suit Armor. Category:Guilds Category:User Guides